Imouto
by ArashiGoddess
Summary: I never believed in reincarnations. The thought of it interests me but I never expected that it will happen to me. I thought it would only happen to the good persons out there. It looks like I was wrong. And now here I am, the younger sister of the famous Uchiha Brothers and possibly the one that will prevent meaningless deaths for the people who didn't deserve it. Harem. SI-OC. AU
1. Family?

**A/N: **Hi there! Weelp, new story. A typical Reincarnation Story. It's also a typical Self-Insert Story so beware.

Natsumi: Also note that this is only a side story. Which means that the Authoress is only going to update this when she has the time.

Me: Yup~ ㈶1 If you guys like it then please review and tell me and I'll upload the second chapter next week.

Reviews and criticism are always welcome. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It belongs to the awesome Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

A/N: Now, on to the story~

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Family?**

* * *

><p>A lazy person.<p>

That's what I am. I'm the kind that only preferred to watch in the sidelines instead of partaking in it, already knowing that someone else will do all the rescuing, screaming, apologizing, and helping.

But when the young boy, so innocent and oblivious what was going to happen to him, had a car speeding up to him with the intentions of not stopping, my own body moved on its own. I pushed the boy on the other side of the street where he was safe.

Though, I supposed I actually moved on purpose because I saw no one was looking, no one was paying attention, no one seemingly cared _at all_.

_Guess I'm the hero this time._ I thought with an inward chuckle until I finally felt it. The pain.

It was coming from my side, already so painful that I had the urge to scream. An even more overwhelming pain came from my neck for a few seconds squashed that urge before it was over.

I felt nothing.

I was watching my own headless form, people screaming and crowding around, feeling a bile rise up my throat. I'm not a big fan of close up real blood.

I looked at the people around.

That was the same moment that I realized that some people were like me to an extent. Sure, they're not as lazy as I am but we're the same in the watching-in-the-sidelines attitude. No one wanted to get involved and it was obvious they don't want to get hurt or, even worse, **die**.

Humans disliked pain, after all.

But I was one of those who _hated_ pain. It was that reason why I'm lazy and not getting involved in something. It was too much effort that moving a single limb is already so hard.

It was then that reality crashed down to me.

I'm dead.

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time but I couldn't. I don't have any regrets but I don't want to leave my life behind.

My brother and I sometimes got along but that was normal for siblings. My sister and I never liked each other (an actual achievement if you ask me, it's hard to hate someone for so long). My father can go screw himself. My mother is the only one I got along with.

I don't have any friends for the sole reason that I don't want to trust anyone again. My bestfriend from when I'm still in Grade school had moved on and forgot about me when we entered separate Middle Schools. My other bestfriend betrayed me when she was the only one I had left.

Now that I had properly looked back on my own shitty life, I realized I do have a single regret.

A sudden tug at my whole being made me look away at the scene.

_I wish,_ I thought sadly, _I could have taken my traitor of a friend with me. But alas, I don't want to die alongside her so she can go fuck herself._

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I didn't really know what happened to me next. All I know is that I'm in a seemingly warm place. Like a-hug-from-someone-you-loved kind of warm. I wanted to stay here.<p>

But that was not to be (thinking proper words are kind of new for me). I was suddenly squeezed in a very painful way. It wasn't a nice place anymore. It was still warm but I was surrounded by squishy liquid.

I suddenly pictured myself as a squished bug. _Yuck. Ew. Brain, you're not being helpful here._

I trashed as much as I could in this cramped place. I wanted to get out of here, dammit!

The top of my head suddenly got hit by cold air.

_Yes! I'm almost out._

I felt something grab my head and pulled oh-so-carefully until I was all out. Cold air hit me full on as I blatantly realized that I'm naked and cold, yes, _very_ cold.

I suddenly wished that I was back in whatever place that I was in. It was warmer there.

I was suddenly slapped in my backside. It hurt. _Come on! Who the fuck slaps someone on their backside like that?!_

Tears welled up at the corner of my eyes and I, embarrassingly, cried, much to the displeasure of my pride. It was screaming at me to 'stop crying!' Yeah, it was obvious I didn't listen to that bastard.

I calmed down when I was wrapped in a warm blanket (much better) and was handed to someone who started cooing at me in an obviously Japanese language, a woman.

_Wait. Handed to someone? Being able to feel pain… Crying…_

_Wasn't I already dead?!_

I could still feel, I could still cry, picture disturbing words, have my pride nag me. _Was all that crap about me dying all just a dream?_

It was so real. I was sure I died. I saw my own headless form when I was in my ghost self! I even almost puked at the mass of blood pooling under my dead body…

But… I feel so small. I can't open my eyes and my body's like pudding. Gah! I can't move much!

If I died and was still very much alive, my mind quickly went to the theory that seemed to fit all this happening to me.

I'm reincarnated. _I'm reincarnated_. _**I'm reincarnated**_.

And I'm a baby… Was that supposed to be possible? I guess. I'm a living proof to that now.

In my first life, I always thought that reincarnation was for those people good/kind enough to live again not like me whose lifelong goal is to murder my traitorous friend.

I inwardly sighed. Hopefully, my life here is better than my previous one. If not, I'll involve myself in another accident to kill myself. _Sigh._ If only I wanted to die… I had plans to live my life to the fullest in this new one, that's for sure.

Though, there a question that just recently popped up. _Am I a girl or a boy?_

I paled. I don't think I can handle being a guy. I'm a girl in my previous life.

I started wriggling around, intending to feel myself since being a new born baby; I still can't open my eyes. Only, I couldn't. This blanket is like a cocoon that's only showing my head.

My new mother started speaking to someone (thank God for Japanese lesson, being an Otaku has its perks, eh?) "I have decided on her name-" _YES! I'm still a girl!_ "She will be Rei." She stroked my cheek lovingly, "Uchiha Rei."

_Uchiha? As in _the_ Uchiha?_

I paled again. _Who the fuck are you woman?! If you're one of the still living breathing Uchiha Clan then get me outta here! I don't want to die so young! And if you're the wife of the last Uchiha, Sasuke, then good. I won't die for a long time._

"Wise choice, Mikoto." A man's voice said. _Eh?_

"Thank you, Fugaku." My 'mother' replied.

Ah… looks like I _am_ going to die young… My parents are the Uchiha Patriarch and Matriarch!

_Why do I suddenly feel faint?_

"What's wrong with her? Why is she turning so pale?!" My 'mother' said in a panicked voice.

I didn't hear what others in the room said because for the second time, everything went black.

I didn't know I was _that_ shocked.

* * *

><p>When I finally came around (Damn, still can't open my eyes), I faintly recognized a futon and comforter from where I currently laid. Since I didn't have needles in me and a machine beeping in the room, I supposed that they thought I only fell asleep, paling in exhaustion in the process.<p>

I tried opening my eyes using a lot of effort. It was hard but I managed. My vision is still blurry but even without my eyesight; I could tell it was already late night. If the silence, lack of chirping, and wind blowing outside was any indication. I also didn't notice anyone's calm breathing in the room so I guess I'm alone.

After a while, my vision steadily grew better and soon, I can see perfectly but not entirely since its night.

I still can't believe that I have been reincarnated. An Otaku part of me was shaking in excitement, wondering if I'm the sibling of the famous Uchiha Brothers or if I replaced one of them, while the sensible part of me was telling me that I'm not suppose to be here.

**It's all wrong.**

**You don't belong here.**

Is what it said. It oddly sounds like me. Me of my past life. It kind of hurts to have myself talk to me like that.

_So what if I'm not?_ I countered, _Why did I even get sent here if I don't belong here? I'll only do my best to prevent the worse things to happen._

**You'll just end up screwing everything.**

**Your failure will lead to countless of lives lost.**

_I might as well give it my all. It's not like I'm going to stay here forever. I'll die sooner or later._

**You only stole that body and life from its rightful owner.**

**You don't have any rights to call it all as your own.**

_Why even let me have this body? The real Rei could have just taken it back or at least even fought me for control!_

**But she didn't.**

**You're fighting against an infant child.**

That's when guilt started to gnaw on me. Other me was right. I'm fighting for control in this body against a real infant. The rightful owner of this body.

The real Rei only has the thinking capabilities of a baby. She doesn't stand a chance. I wasn't even aware that I was fighting for control.

If there was something that I could do then I could have just chosen not to be reincarnated. I didn't choose to steal someone's life away from them!

If ever, I could have chosen to just be a ghost in this world than a human being. That way, I won't have to worry about having someone else's body and I won't be feeling all this guilt.

_God, why make my life so difficult?_

It was then that I noticed that the sun had already risen. I've been too occupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice anything, at all. I didn't even notice that I have been staring far too long at the same spot, the ceiling.

If someone was with me the whole time that I was awake, they would have thought that I'm like a mindless baby.

A soft sound of steps (almost non-existent if you didn't listen carefully) was what I heard next and I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. It wouldn't do well if they found an awake baby staring at nothing and not making any sound at all. That would have been weird.

I willed myself to relax and to even out my breathing so that I actually looked asleep.

Soft whispered conversation was what I heard and I strained to hear what they were talking about until the door suddenly slid open to the side. I tried to calm the erratic beating of my heart when I almost jolted. _Man, can't they at least give a warning of sorts? I almost had a heart attack!_

Few people were crowding around me and I can now hear what they were saying because of the close distance.

"Sasuke, Itachi, meet your new baby sister, Rei." Mikoto said. It was followed by a happy cheer of a young Sasuke and someone stroking my cheek. I unconsciously (okay, _consciously_) leaned my head towards the person's hand.

When it retreated back to its owner, I chose that moment to 'wake up'. I opened my eyes 'innocently' and blinked 'innocently' at everything around.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mikoto and Itachi froze. I actually don't know why but I found out when Sasuke (aww, so cute~) crawled to where I am, peered straight at my eyes, and said, "Pwetty Bwue!" (Pretty Blue).

Blue? Wha-?

Oh.

_Oh._

_I have a different eye color from the Uchihas? That must be a surprise. But why do they have to be all shocked? That wasn't a big deal, was it? _

Now that I mentioned it, I don't think I even heard that there was anyone in the Uchiha Clan who has a different eye color from the norm Coal Black. I guess I'm the first Uchiha to be that person. And I have Blue colored ones at that. Why can't I have a blood red one? That would have been cool. I'll have some resemblance from one of my favorite OCs.

_But I guess blue is okay, too. I wonder what shade mine is?_

My stomach growled and I (to act like a baby) made tears pool at the edge of my eyes and started sniffling. Ready to bawl my eyes out if they didn't snap out of their shocked selves.

They hopefully did and I was immediately at Mikoto's arms.

I'll never get over the embarrassment of having a _freakin' nipple_ shoved into my mouth. And to think the Uchiha brothers were watching, too! Oh God, the horror!

_Hey, at least I'm not the only one embarrassed. That's an interesting shade of red, Itachi._

* * *

><p>Me: Bye-bye! Don't forget to review~ ㈴2<p> 


	2. Growing Up And That Mysterious OP Book

**A/N: **Hi! You guys really like this story, huh? But I still can't update it regularly since I have another story as my first priority. I'm really sorry! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Reviews and criticisms are always welcome~

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It belongs to the awesome Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

A/N: Now, on to the story~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Growing Up And That Mysterious Overpowered Book**

* * *

><p>A few months passed and I was officially nine months old.<p>

The Blue eyes incident caused a ruckus in and outside the Clan. Heck, the news about the blue-eyed Uchiha spread throughout the Shinobi World. I was apparently the topic of gossips in the Village for months. I'm probably being talked about right now.

(I don't see the big deal about it. It's just an eye color. S'not like I can freeze someone with just one glare. I know, I've tried.)

Now, being the anti-social girl that I am in my past life, I hated all the attention that I'm getting. It's because I can get embarrassed easily and the constant teasing from people back at my world didn't help. If only, it even got worse.

Because of that, I hated people who like to soak up all the attention like an overly sized sponge that expands for, like, _all eternity_.

Yeah, you can just guess why I'm anti-social.

Anyway, I have met my 'Father' when he got assigned to take care of me on his day-off from all the Clan Duties. Everyone was out.

All I can say is that, Fugaku sucks at taking care of me. He may be a great Clan Leader and a man but, really, _he sucks at taking care of babies._

This was proven when he heated up the bottle of milk, he placed it in an oven and said bottle exploded. He tried to make another, only to nearly poison me. When he changed my diaper, I ended up looking like a mummy. And when putting me to bed, he read me a story about _the War_ instead of the usual fairy tales. I thought he would have gotten used to this seeing as he had two kids born before me. Who would have guessed he didn't have any experience of taking care of a baby?

(I mean, _seriously_, what kind of Father reads their youngest child -a girl no less- something about _The War?_ If I was a normal baby, I would have grown up acting like a General with a stick shoved far up his ass.)

But I suppose I'm not one to talk. I also suck at taking care of babies, especially toddlers. My cousin's daughter was a devil's reincarnate. Whenever she sees me, she'll tug at my hair painfully, snatch my precious gadgets that I'm using, and/or push me roughly out of their house. It shouldn't hurt but she hits me in the stomach! Evil little child, she is.

So whenever I had the chance, I always get even with her and cackle/grin madly when she cries. It didn't matter that she'll turn and tattletale to my grandmother. I'm out of their house before she even spoke about it (Or deny it, hoping that she won't say my name when she goes into her nonsense babble).

But, I really appreciate Fugaku's hard work. It's been a while since I last felt a father's concern for me. I was only 7 when my own left for another woman. Back then, I didn't feel anything. My Papa is an Overseas Filipino Worker (OFW) in South Korea so when he left us it was like he was only going back to his work but this time he never came back.

I didn't understood yet back then but I must've caught the gist of it when I saw my Mom crying one night.

I still didn't minded. I mean, every weekends, we stayed with my Papa's family a little ways away from home, the woman that he went off with was nice enough, and we still received financial support from him for a few years before he cut us off completely so I'm good.

Apparently, my family doesn't think so. They hate him and I didn't understand why but I never tried to change their view of him for the next 7 or so years. At least, my cousin understands.

* * *

><p>At one time, Shusui came to visit Itachi. I wasn't allowed out of the house with Mikoto or any of my brothers so no one knows what I look like except from the blue eyes thing so he was pretty escastic to see me. Even going as far as to hug (read: choke) me, much to my annoyance.<p>

"She's so cute, Itachi~" Shusui said as he continued to hug the shit out of me and didn't notice the blue shade that my skin is turning into until Itachi had to rip me out of his grasps. I have never been so grateful to breath oxygen again.

"_Do not_ try to _murder_ my sister." There was an underlying threat in his voice that Shusui pointedly ignored and he reached for me again. My brother held me away, "_No._"

"But _Itachi_-" he whined and shut up when Itachi glared at him, "Fine." He pouted.

He actually looked pretty cute when he did that but that doesn't mean I'll let him hug me again. I snuggled closer to Itachi gratefully and after that, he pretty much banned Shusui from hugging me. Ever. Again.

That didn't stop him from visiting me a few times a week and trying to hug me when I wasn't supervised by Itachi, only to get a rattle thrown at his face every single time he tried. I sometimes use blocks whenever he hid them. Mikoto was faintly amused by this and Fugaku was proud because I apparently had a perfect aim. Even though I'm using it to throw things at my touchy-feely cousin. _Gah, I can't believe I'm related to him._

Shusui is amazing when he is older but right now? He is like a kid with too much hyper-ness. I seriously wonder how the hell Itachi put up with him. I can't even handle someone like him. Sure, it's pretty adorable at the start but once it happens to you _every single day_… well.

But, at least, to all the horrifying experiences I have suffered, there is a good thing. I can now crawl, stand for like 3.5 seconds, and speak one-word sentences. It hurts to stand, though. Not much of a good thing but a good thing nonetheless.

It's really boring to just lie around and stare at the ceiling whenever I'm awake and not hungry. Trying to make my point across by baby gestures was even harder than trying to stand up whenever I'm hungry. I definitely refused to cry just to get some fucking attention.

Which led me to what I'm doing right now, crawling around. Mikoto always left the door of my room slightly ajar when I started to crawl so that I can wander whenever I feel like it (this hands aren't _that_ strong for me to slid it open by myself). At least, I'm wearing an onesie. My knees hurt when I crawl with bare legs.

Sasuke then came into view. He was walking in an awkward wobble/jump in the hallway when he saw me. He brightened and went over to me. He grabbed my hand and pointed the way to his room, "Let's pway, Wei!" (Let's play, Rei!)

My eyebrow made a slight twitch as I smiled at him. _I can't believe he is going to become a fucking crazy bastard in the future. He's so cute it's just hard to believe._

I nodded, smile in place. He trudged first before I followed in a slow pace since I'm crawling. I almost made it there, about two feet left, after a billiony gazillion years (six minutes) when I was suddenly lifted off the ground. I made an undignified yelp and looked at my capturer, it was Itachi.

He lifted a single brow at me, "Where are you going?" Is being pretty a genetic thing? I think it runs in the Uchihas. Proofs of that are Madara, the Future Itachi, the Future Shusui, and the Future Sasuke. I almost face-palmed. _I can't believe I'm thinking about this right now._

I blinked innocently at him, _'I don't know what you're talking about'_, is what I thought then, slightly hoping he couldn't miraculously develop telepathy to read my thoughts. Behind us, Sasuke's head stuck out of his room to check up on me to see if I was still alive and not taking in one million breaths per second from exhaustion. He eep-ed when he saw Itachi holding me.

I turned to Itachi, grinning cheekily and pointing at Sasuke, "Pway!" (Play!) Might as well put up my baby/innocent act.

He sighed, but agreed nonetheless. No one can resist my cute face. He placed me down on a futon inside Sasuke's bedroom, giving Sasuke a stern look as if saying 'don't get our sister in trouble' before he left. I very faintly heard Mikoto call him to help make dinner before he did.

An image of Itachi in a frilly pink apron made me giggle, Sasuke looking over to look at me curiously before he went back to gathering toys his stubby little hands could carry. Ha. I can just imagine it, Itachi making a very good housewife for some guy he tried to get married with. That caused another laughing fit.

As Sasuke busied himself piling a lot of toys infront of us, I took a glance at the room. It was the same as mine. No beds but futons, a crap load of toys, a dresser, and some flower plants by the window.

The both of us were apparently wasn't allowed in cribs since we can somehow escape and fell into the floor in an ungraceful way. So they prevented us from hurting ourselves by simply laying a futon on the ground where we could sleep and play on. Pretty smart if you ask me. This way I won't have to fall and worry about snapping my neck and dying (_again_).

My mind drifted –barely listening to Sasuke babbling about something- and unto my first language. How I used to speak using it and not Japanese. I'm starting to miss talking like that. But I suppose I won't grow out of it like I do to stuff toys since my thoughts were all in English. Knowing two languages isn't really all that bad. You constantly speak in Japanese –even though it's only one-word sentences- but keeps your thoughts in English.

It was then that I gave Sasuke a long look. Actually considering teaching him my first language. I could refer to it as Eigo (English) when I'm talking Japanese and refer Nihonggo (Japanese) when I want him to switch to Japanese.

It wouldn't hurt since he will be the one I'll most likely be close to since we spent most of my awake time playing (also the fact that he's the only one near my age since I'm mostly kept inside the Uchiha manor and not spending time with those in my age). It's like developing a language of my own and teaching it to him. Hopefully, he could still learn another language. But then again, he's like a genius, learning a new language might become easy for him.

As he handed me blocks, I arranged it into a tower, thinking of ways on how I can teach it to him. _Outright talking only in English might not work since he still doesn't know what it means. Teaching him word-by-word will be the best idea. Good for me, too, since I'm in my one-word sentence phase._

The only thing I'm worried about is if he is willing to learn or if he will even pay attention, at all. Attention spans of kids are always short and constantly from one thing/place to another. Teaching him might only become a pain in the ass but I should, at least, try first. Only then could I judge if I would continue or not.

I held up a block at Sasuke, who stared at it curiously, and said, "Block."

He tilted his head at me then he tried to copy what I said, "Buroku." _Okay, has a heavy accent of Japanese but nothing I couldn't fix._

I repeated it again (no way were you going to speak to me in a Japanese accented English), "Block."

He tried again, "Buroku."

I resisted the urge to face-palm. _This is definitely going to take awhile._

* * *

><p>On my first birthday, I was the only one at the house. Everyone seemed to disappear into thin air and just suddenly left me like that. Huh. Wonder why?<p>

But I didn't put much thought in it. I much preferred a quiet place instead of a house full noisy people (even though they are Uchihas full of dignity) who will most likely be victims of my own re-enactment of the Uchiha Massacre if they didn't quiet down.

I guess being a reserved quiet girl that I am made me a socially awkward one. Damn my fucked up first life.

On another note, I have tapped into my Chakra Core. I was really disappointed when I have a near non-existent Chakra Reserves after spending three weeks focusing (and looking constipated) just so that I could activate it. I half expected to suddenly have a huge one but I guess things just don't work that way. Using FanFictions as my 'Guide to the Naruto World' is a bad idea. You hope for things that will weren't suppose to happen (except for the whole Reborn thing).

I haven't found something to do with my non-existent Chakra to have it developed. I can't just barge into anyone's room so that I can get reading materials for the necessary research on Chakra.

"Damn my current non-existent rights." I muttered to my self, somehow managing to stop myself from speaking it in Japanese.

I just recently found out –when I can certainly form a multiple word sentences- that they really don't have any idea what English is. When I tried speaking to them using a full English sentence, Mikoto picked me up and squealed, "Look, dear, she's a genius! She created her very on language." Yeah, I gave her a similar WTF face that the Uchihas currently in the room held.

My hand twitched as if wanting to hit her upside the head but thankfully managed to restrain myself. It wouldn't do well if the Uchiha Matriarch got hit in the head by her own Daughter. I'm gonna get punished if that happened!

My wandering brought me in the hallway where one particular floor board squeaked in a very unfamiliar fashion. I have never even been in this hallway before but I still decided to go here. And if this floorboard is full of traps for enemy ninja sneaking in her then the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' would apply to me very nicely. That didn't stop me from checking what was inside though. I was praying to every single God out there to 'please do not suddenly make this floorboard turn into a hideous Chimera that is very hungry for one year old kids.'

Thankfully, my wish has been granted (this very rarely happens) and I found myself staring at an interesting looking book. It's a thick looking book about one-fourth of an adult's hand and absolutely the same size as me. The four corners of the front cover (as well as the back) had steel borders. The front had a steel red heart surrounded by steel black thorny vines.

I reach for it and effortlessly pulled it out of the space in the floor despite its size. Its weight is like it's only a small thing.

Feeling escastic, I headed back to my room and plopped down on the futon (having a bit of a hard time sitting straight so I settled for kneeling- _Fucking Diapers_). I traced my fingers on the heart and winced when a feel of a needle pricked my finger (Fuck!) and small drops of blood dropped on the heart. I blinked confusedly when the heart glowed bright red and black before it settled, sucking on my finger to make it stop bleeding (stupid book).

Slightly annoyed at feeling pain, I opened the book the first page shown the English Alphabet Letters (EAL) arranging itself –some disappearing- forming the word 'Jutsu'.

I raised an eyebrow, _What?_ and went for the next page. This page glowed and showed English words not the usual Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji that I was so used to seeing. _What. The. Hell._

What the hell indeed.

I flipped to the next page and it showed a list of Jutsu ranks. _Looks like it's been arranged in orders so that the reader knows what Rank the Jutsu is. _

On the next page, D-Class Jutsus has a lot of easy ones. Simple tricks like casting a small Genjutsu and using Henge. Now interested, I searched for the page holding all the S-class Jutsu. There are a lot of them here, more than the low ranking ones.

I looked at the list and read one, tracing my finger under it, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." This translates to 'Summoning Technique'.

Almost right after I did, the phrase glowed then the whole book, as well. The pages flipped themselves until it came to a one bearing 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu' (I was starting to think that the list was nothing more than a 'Table of Contents') and a list of available contracts.

I blinked and flipped one page after another, glancing at each one. I frowned, _This contracts lasted up to 7 pages_, glancing at the amount of contracts per page, I concluded, _probably three hundred and more, too_.

_Okay, let's try this out even though it takes helluva lot of Chakra._ I flipped through the pages, looking for the handsigns and 'How to Do this' shit.

…_After I found the instructions_, I frowned and flipped the pages a lot faster, _which might take awhile._

This book is really over powered. I might've have been really lucky or really unlucky to have found this.

Now, since it's so quiet throughout the house since I'm alone (I also tend to avoid the overly quiet and dark hallways), I heard the slight creak that the front door gave as an announcement of someone coming in.

Instead of the normal 'running to the door because I thought it was my parents not serial killer/s' thing that kids my age would think and do, I stayed in my place, staring at my door with 'I know you're a serial killer so I already expect you coming here, bitch' level intensity. A habit that I really didn't outgrew.

I'm the kind that's on guard whenever I woke up in the middle of the night. Expecting all the horrible things to suddenly pop out of nowhere and, well, _scare me_. It's always 'so horrible yet I can't look away' whenever I watch horror films.

So, imagine my relief my I heard a "We're home." From Mikoto.

So relieved that I decided to greet them (tripping a lot of times from the effort alone), dragging along the book (that seriously has weight managements; it's so light!), "Welcome home~!"

Mikoto bent down to my level while the others were busy taking off their shoes, "Did you just woke up?"

"Hai!" I smiled cheekily then remembered the book, "Oh! And look what I found!" I held the book infront of me. _I'm curious about the book so maybe asking the adults about it may answer some questions._

Gasps erupted from the adults while my two 'brothers' looked at the book curiously. _Looks like even the great Itachi doesn't know about some things._

"W-Where did you get that, Rei-chan?"

* * *

><p>Me: Done!<p>

Natsumi: That took a lot of time and a lot of concentration to finish.

Me: Yup~ and note that I call Shisui 'Shusui' on purpose since I used to call him that instead of his real one. Well, unless I'm wrong, that is. Oh! And yes, Sasuke is going to grow up knowing English just like Rei. I don't know why I planned on doing that...

But anyways, review please!


	3. Itachi Didn't Listen To Me

**A/N:** Hi.

To those reading this that is waiting for the next chapter of _Cielo Infantile, _I'm sorry that I haven't updated it yet. I'm the type of writer that doesn't work well under pressure and expectations. Especially, when a lot of people are waiting for me to update.

The chapter just ends up being rushed and as a result, I keep rewriting it over and _over _again just to keep me satisfied about its contents. Hopefully, I'll have even at least the _Chapter 4 _finished during Christmas Break. Again, I'm really sorry about this.

On another note, this current story will get updated while I have writer's block on _Cielo Infantile._ So if I can't update that story, expect a chapter for this one to come out after a few weeks.

Well, I hope you guys enjoy!

Reviews and criticisms are always welcome~

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It belongs to the awesome Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

A/N: Now, on to the story~

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Itachi Didn't Listen To Me**

* * *

><p>Mikoto hastily stood as if only being near the book was like inhaling a deadly poison. "W-Where did you get that, Rei-chan?" she asked a bit nervously.<p>

I tilted my head. _Don't you guys already know about this book?_ "I stumbled on it!"

The adults shared a look. Fugaku turned to me and asked, "Can you open it, Rei?"

I frowned confusingly. _What's this about now? _

I opened the book easily and showed them the front page.

Sasuke squinted at it (in an attempt to read it) and tugged at Mikoto's skirt, "Mother, what does it say?"

"I…" It was Mikoto's turn to frown confusingly, "Don't know…"

I glanced at the page and smiled internally. I forgot that they don't know a single thing about English. Sasuke does since I have been teaching him for more than three months now but that doesn't mean he can read them, "It says Jutsus."

And no, I don't like showing off. I just felt it appropriate to let them know. Nobody likes a show-off and a smart-ass after all.

Itachi bent down to my level, "You can read it?"

I blinked at him. _What kind of question is that? Of course, I can._ "Yes…?"

"Dear," Mikoto turned to the Uchiha Patriarch worriedly, "Rei is…" _What? What am I?_

Fugaku closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, "I know."

Mikoto bent down to my level again, "Rei," she swept my bangs away, "Can you promise me not to open this book again?"

I frowned. _It isn't that dangerous, is it? I mean, it looks harmless enough. _"Why…?"

She smiled sadly at me, "We don't know what this book may cause if you somehow managed to make it work."

I looked down and sighed internally. _It's better to give it now than get on trouble._ I gave the book back, feigning pouting. _They won't stop me from getting it again, though._

Fugaku took it and ruffled my hair before he left, "Maybe in due time, Rei."

I followed his leaving form. _In due time?_ "Father…"

"Now…" Mikoto stood and started carrying the groceries to the kitchen, "I believe we have a birthday to celebrate."

I brightened at her smile a bit. A real smile not the one I usually show to feign childishness. "Hai!"

Sasuke hugged me from behind and I almost lost my balance, "I can't believe you're already on your first birthday!" _Were they that happy that it's my birthday?_

Itachi patted my head. _Even Itachi smiled a little._ "Happy Birthday, little sister."

I felt my smile go wider at this. _That may be the first time in three years since I heard those words. _

I hugged Sasuke back.

_I'm so happy. _

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks later that I found Itachi's eyes flickering from blood red to coal black. I was walking around, having just woken up from my nap. I intended to go to the garden to somehow appreciate nature like I always do back at my other life when I saw him already there.<p>

He was just sitting there staring at nothing, looking like he was deep in thought.

From where I am, all I can see is only part of his face. I was also aware that he may see me so I did my best to keep quiet so he wouldn't know. Knowing my luck, if I even shift, a floorboard would creak and if I don't cover my nose then I would sneeze.

Then it happened. The moment they started flickering back and forth, I saw Itachi's face slowly molded into surprise. I didn't see any tomoe in them yet and judging from the surprise on his face, it meant that this is the first time he activated them. When his eyes settled to blood red was also when he finally noticed me.

He stood up and faced me, "Rei?" _I guess the Sharingan really is that sharp._

I smiled and approached, "Hai?"

"What are you doing there?" all traces of surprise from before got replaced by controlled facial expression and the blood red eyes faded back to black. _Damn. That was quick._

_Wait._ I stiffened. _God, that's right. I forgot to come up with an explanation!_

He narrowed his eyes at me when I didn't answer right away.

I waved my hands around, "Ah! It's just that-! I… uh, um…" _Shit, I can't come up with something. Time to make my grand escape that I totally didn't planned ahead._

Before I could even take one step away, I was already blocked by Itachi. I hanged my head. _I give up._

"I wanted to go to the garden but then I saw you already there." I refused to look at him even though I'm telling the truth.

"Rei," he tilted my head upwards to meet his eyes, in which I closed mine in return. It has always been my habit ever since before in my past life. It just feels strange when you look at someone dead straight in the eyes. I'm always super sensitive to what others feel and will think of me. "How long have you been there?"

I flinched, "Err… the whole time?" I cursed mentally when I squeaked at the end.

I felt his hand froze which meant he was surprised yet again, "You saw?"

"Uh, yes…?"

I felt him shift to bend down to my level. I squeaked when he carried me and walked back to the direction of my room. I then cautiously opened my eyes but I still didn't look at him.

I sighed internally then a question came up. _Doesn't this mean that he will finally be acknowledge as a true genius?_

I've thought about this for awhile now. I wanted to change the future for the better. But since I have a lot of time to think about it, it's starting to become a very hard to reach goal. I mean, I don't have any power to talk Itachi out of killing the entire Uchiha Clan, I can't magically develop medical skills so that I can save a life or two, and most of all, I can't stop Itachi from hunting down and joining the Akatsuki.

The most I can do is at least talk Itachi out of informing and making it obvious that he really is a genius. From what I have known, he's already graduated from the Academy. Everyone would already know that he's a genius. Even more if they found out about him having the Sharingan activated at an early age.

But yes, I can still try to prevent Fugaku from knowing about it.

_And that's exactly what I'll do._

"Um, Nii-san?" I asked nervously. _But… is it right to bring it up now?_

He turned to me. I sighed. _What's there to be nervous about? If I don't do this now, the future changing will be better off not happening ever._

"Are you going to tell Father?" I asked. _I need to know if he does plan to tell Fugaku._

"You only wanted to go to the garden. You won't get in troub-" He paused when I shook my head. _That's not what I meant!_

"No, I meant about your eyes changing color!" He stopped in his tracks.

"…What?" he held me at arms' length so that he can look at me.

"Father told me that we Uchihas have a special Doujutsu, the Sharingan." I covered my eyes. They were straying again, wanting to see what emotions his eyes held. "He said that to know if a person has it was when their eyes turn to red."

The thing about Fugaku telling me about the Sharingan was a lie. I already knew about it. I just used him as a cover.

Even if my hands are covering my eyes; I can still feel him boring holes through it. It was quite painful actually. Even more so if you started to imagine him using lasers to burn holes through your hands.

After a long painful while, I felt him started to move again and in seconds I was placed down. I slowly uncovered my eyes to find myself back in my room.

I looked back to see only a small bit of his form disappearing behind the half closed door.

I poked my head out. _He really is going to tell._ "You're going to tell?" I feigned sadness.

He ignored me and continued to walk away.

I looked down and pouted inwardly. _He really has no idea that this is for his sake and the other Uchihas', as well._ I had no idea what I said until I already said it. "If I were Nii-san, I'd rather not tell."

I froze the same time he stopped and looked at my way. _I already said it so I might as well continue._ "I'd want to live a, at least, normal life even if people already thought I was a genius." I looked back at him and started to inch back in my room when I saw his emotionless eyes, even though it's just a mere glimpse. "Graduating early is already a pain, right?"

And I left it at that. I slid the door closed softly and laid on my futon. I stared at the ceiling and recalled everything that I just said to Itachi. Almost immediately, I had a sudden urge to bang my head at any hard surface.

I never had that kind of conversation with people before. I could have said better things and I never knew it was this embarrassing. _Stupid Animes made it look so easy when it's not._

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling tiredness wash over me.

_But… I still couldn't help but wonder…_

_Would he actually listen to me and chose not to tell anyone?_

* * *

><p>I got my answer the next day. And as expected.<p>

_He really did tell._

But why do I care, anyway? I'm probably just an idiot of younger sister to him.

I didn't show my disappointment when Sasuke told me about it at breakfast. Everyone was there and we had a little feast. All I said to him that time was…

"Amazing! You're so great, Nii-san!"

I said it as if I didn't already know about it and just acted happy about it until breakfast ended.

I avoided Itachi as much as I can (which is hard as fuck considering I've been encountering him four times the usual) and if we were forced in the same room, like in breakfast, I never talked to him. If he asked me something I'll answer in my supposed usual one-word sentences and left it at that.

I should have thought this through, though.

The reason why Itachi spared Sasuke was because he loved him so much, right? Then I should have worked on my relationship with him since if I don't, I wouldn't be spared from the Massacre. The closest I am with right now is Sasuke.

_I have to do something about that. If I can't get close to Itachi then I will get close Sasuke. Surely he wouldn't kill someone Sasuke loves, right?_

_But… Sasuke loves both his parents very much yet they weren't spared._

That's when I paled. That's right. They also weren't spared. If they weren't spared (and they're already Sasuke's parents) then the chance that I _will_ is very unlikely.

_**I am going to die sooner than I thought. **_

* * *

><p>Months passed, my second birthday has gone and celebrated, and I still didn't know anyone outside of this house except for Shusui.<p>

Mikoto and Fugaku strictly forbid me to go out of this house unless they gave me permission to so I'm stuck here, bored out of my mind and children books scattered around me, already read for the second time that day.

_All this books is making me lose my mind. They're so boring. I miss the Mystic Book. It's so much more amusing than these stupid fucking books._

(Yes. I named the book, Mystic Book. It definitely suits.)

The only problem is I can't find it. Whenever I'm the only one at the house, I always spend my awake time looking for it. It didn't really go well since I still can't go to anyone's room and rummage through everything. There are at least three Ninjas in this house; they'll notice the difference between a touched thing and an untouched one!

So troublesome. They really didn't want me to have it. When Fugaku said 'in due time', I definitely didn't know when that is. It could be 'never in a million years' for all I know.

I sighed and rolled to my side.

I still didn't know what I could do to prevent the Uchiha Massacre from ever happening. If I couldn't, then I should, at least, do something to survive, right?

Seeing Sasuke spend four years wallowing in self pity would break my heart. I should be there for him. If I survived, I should stay by his side. I'm going to be the only one he has left aside from Itachi.

Even if I don't admit it, Sasuke has slowly crawled his way to my heart. He's no longer a character of some anime for me. I look at him like he's a human being. He has feelings, too, right?

I shouldn't be laying here and doing nothing. But then again, like what they said in some FanFictions, if worse comes to worse…

_I should just wing it._

I stood up and headed outside my room.

_And that's exactly what I'll do. _

* * *

><p>Natsumi: ANOTHER NOTE! DON'T LEAVE YET!<p>

Me: *winces* That really hurt! I think my ears are bleeding...

Natsumi: F*ck you. You didn't include me in the A/N above.

Me: *sweatdrops* Ignore her.

* * *

><p>If <em>Imouto <em>and _Cielo Infantile _doesn't get updated after awhile, it means _Yearning for Love _will have a new chapter!

And if that story doesn't get updated like the other two, expect a new story.

That is all.

Peace!

* * *

><p>( You guys probably didn't know this but I'm doing a peace sign right now.)<p> 


End file.
